


What Happens In Disney...

by MizJoely



Series: Khanolly [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, crackfic, khanlockolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otpprompts on tumblr said: Imagine your OTP/3 at Disney World. No drama, no death, just Mickey Mouse hats.<br/>So that's what this is. Khanlockolly, pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Look what I got us!” 

Molly was smiling eagerly as she handed round the black felt hats with the oversized mouse ears. She plopped one on her own head, then tiptoed up to kiss first Sherlock, then Khan, as they examined theirs doubtfully. “Be right back, I need some ice cream!” she trilled, then danced away with an excited bounce in her step.

Both men watched her retreat through appreciative eyes before turning their attention back to the ‘gifts’. “I’m damned if I’m going to wear it,” Sherlock grumbled. Talk about unbefitting a Starfleet officer! Even one on shore leave on the planet of his birth.

“Oh, you’ll wear it,” Khan growled, glaring at his partner. “If I have to wear it, so do you!”

Sherlock scowled, his expression identical to his genetic twin. “I’ll just tell her it doesn’t fit or something...” he began, but Khan reached out and bunched the fabric of his uniform shirt in one meaty fist as he leaned forward so their noses were almost touching.

“You. Will. Wear. The. Damned. HAT!” he snarled, yanking Sherlock closer. “You promised never to hurt her again, Lieutenant Holmes, and you won’t start now!” To soften the threat, he pressed a quick kiss to his partner’s lips, nearly identical to his own.

“Fine,” Sherlock huffed, pouting as he glared down at the offending headwear. “You’re right, I promised. But you know she’s just doing this to get back at us for the thing on Orion, where we had to pretend she was our slave that we wanted to sell, don’t you?”

“Mmm,” Khan replied, pasting a quick smile to his lips as he spied the third member of their trio tripping happily toward them, licking ice her vanilla ice cream with a delighted expression. His smile turned dark and hungry as he nudged Sherlock so he turned and observed her as well. “Yes, well, even if she thinks she’s doing this to get back at us, I don’t really care at the moment, do you?”

Sherlock shook his head and jammed the ears on top of his head as Molly approached. He quickly took her in his arms for a kiss that was definitely not rated ‘family friendly’, while Khan put his arms around their shoulders and whispered, “I feel a bit headachy after all this sun, Molly, I think Sherlock and I need to take you back to the hotel for a bit of a lie down, right, Sherlock?”

“Absolutely,” Sherlock agreed, noting that Khan had also put the ears on. “And you look a bit tir...uh, I mean, we’d really like you to join us!” he hastily corrected himself after feeling Khan’s hand give a warning squeeze to his shoulder.

Molly looked from one to the other, taking a deliberately slow lick of her ice cream, top to bottom, then bottom to top before nodding. “On one condition,” she said with a grin.

“Name it,” Khan said unhesitatingly, Sherlock’s warning shake of the head coming too late to stop the words.

Molly gave them each a peck on the cheek. “You keep the hats on, no matter what!”

Then she took Khan’s hand, wrapped Sherlock’s arm around her waist and giggled as the two men exchanged dismayed looks over her head. “Come on, let’s see if you two are up to the challenge!” she sang.

Put that way, how could either of them say no?


	2. ...Stays In Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty follow-up chapter! Will they keep their ears on? Read and find out!

The hotel suite was extravagantly large, with two bedrooms and a foldout sofa in the living room, a full kitchen and even a washer and dryer, a bit quaint and old fashioned but still fully functional. Khan had insisted, and Molly and Sherlock had agreed. After all, even in their own flat they had their own private bedrooms for the times when they needed some space from one another. Or for when Molly was pissed off at them both and forbade them to either touch her or each other.

The two men who counted themselves fortunate to be her lovers knew themselves to be thoroughly wrapped around her little finger…and neither wanted to be anywhere else. Thus when Molly told them to keep the stupid hats on, they made sure neither wind nor chance knocked the stiffened felt off their heads as they trooped into the suite after her. It was a good thing they came with optional chin straps; although they looked even more ridiculous with them on, it guaranteed that Molly wouldn’t have a reason to be displeased with them for disobeying her.

Khan might be an Augment from a different century and Sherlock might be the most brilliant officer Starfleet had ever produced, but the petite ensign and doctor-in-training was their queen…and they both knew they were damned lucky to have her.

As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them they began stripping off their clothing, good-naturedly shoving at one another as Molly watched. She’d long since finished her ice cream, but the sight of her sucking on her fingers to clean them froze them both in place, watching wide-eyed and eager for her to give the word. Finally she took pity on them, smiling and inclining her head in a half-nod as she toed off her sandals and sashayed into the main bedroom, the one with the king-sized bed. She hopped up onto it, then smiled and beckoned them forward.

Khan and Sherlock’s mock wrestling in the doorway made her laugh, but she raised her finger and wagged it at them. “Don’t forget, no hats, no fun!” she said with mock-sternness and a giggle…but they took her warning very seriously. Khan allowed Sherlock to precede him into the room, using that slight delay to finish removing what little remained of his clothing. Sherlock was still struggling with his shoes and socks when Khan smirked at him and joined Molly on the bed, pulling her into his arms for a lingering kiss.

He smirked wider when he heard Sherlock cursing under his breath, and took full advantage of the other man’s wardrobe issues to lay Molly back on the bed and run his hands over her sweet body. She was wearing her mouse ears as well, although on her it looked adorable rather than ridiculous. She reached up and tugged him down to cover her body, then giggled as Sherlock abruptly joined them, worming his way between the two of them and glowering at Khan.

Khan simply grinned back at him, then pulled his face down for a kiss. Sherlock allowed it, but broke the kiss to plant his lips on Molly’s. She returned the kiss just as hungrily as she had Khan’s, and the three of them spent several enjoyable minutes writhing together on the bed, Sherlock and Khan vying for Molly’s attention – and each trying subtly to knock the other’s hat off but not succeeding.

“Boys!” Khan looked up at Molly, surprised to realize that she was now sitting at the head of the bed, while he held Sherlock pinned beneath him, one hand on the chin strap of the other man’s hat. “No more trying to sabotage each other. The hats stay on us all or it’s over, got it?” 

Reluctantly Khan released Sherlock, who scowled at him before wasting no more time and moving up to Molly’s side. Khan joined him, lying opposite and leaning down to suckle wetly at Molly’s right breast, while Sherlock did the same to her left. The stupid ears threatened to tangle and Molly’s giggles turned to guffaws of mirth as they glared at one another, but she laid her hands on the backs of their heads and gently encouraged them to get back to work.

Work. Hah! As if pleasing her was ever work! Well, it wasn’t normally, but the hats were certainly offering a challenge. Eventually, though, they worked out the best positions to both please Molly and keep from bumping felt ears. Khan lay with his head between her legs, lapping up her sweet nectar while she moaned and writhed, her arms around Sherlock’s neck as he settled in behind her. Her plump little arse was budged up against his groin, but her legs were spread wide while Khan licked and sucked at her pussy. Sherlock’s mouth was busy sucking a series of marks on her throat and his hands kneaded her breasts with expert ease. 

Soon Molly was moaning and calling out their names, and Khan could both feel and taste her imminent orgasm. He redoubled his efforts, groaning with pleasure as her vaginal muscles tightened around the two fingers he’d plunged inside her as he continued working her clit with his mouth, and he could see that she and Sherlock were kissing deeply. Then it was the other man’s turn with her, lifting her up and settling her wet sex onto his cock. She faced forward, leaning down as Khan rose to his knees. He kissed her, knowing how much she loved tasting herself on his lips after he’d gone down on her, and rested his hands on her waist just above where Sherlock was holding her. 

After he broke the kiss he leaned further so that he could kiss Sherlock and allow him the same sweet taste of Molly. Then she pushed on his chest and he scooted back so that she could lean forward – she was so lithe, so damn bendy, as she liked to put it! – and settled her mouth on his cock. His hands automatically went to her head, but instead of finding her long, cinnamon-colored tresses, instead his fingers bumped into the hat she still wore. He was careful not to dislodge it; even at this stage in their lovemaking she was perfectly capable of calling things to a halt, leaving him and Sherlock frustrated and horny with no relief allowed. Molly called the shots, always.

He felt the tightening in his balls and lower back that signaled his oncoming orgasm, and gasped out a warning to Molly, unsure if this was one of the times she intended to swallow his cum or allow it to spew over her lips and chin. She raised her eyes to meet his and gave him a wicked grin as she popped her lips from his cock, causing him to groan in disappointed need. Her body was still moving as she rode Sherlock’s cock, and he could see that the other man’s eyes were screwed tightly shut as he neared his own completion.

“Stop pouting, Khan,” Molly scolded him as she gave a long pull on his cock, handling its thick length as deftly as always. “You’ll get your turn, you’ve both been very good about the hat thing.” Then she smiled and lowered her head, sucking the tip of his cock between her lips and returning to her previous rhythmic movements. 

Minutes later both men came, spilling inside her with identical shouts of pleasure while she writhed and hummed her pleasure. She didn’t come this time, which meant that they’d have to make it up to her later – not out of fear of her displeasure, but because both he and Sherlock preferred to keep their petite queen happy and fully sated. One orgasm per sexual encounter was barely adequate, in either man’s mind, Mickey Mouse ears or no Mickey Mouse ears!


End file.
